


Selfish Baby Oh

by wuyifantastic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, canon exo, this is it this is the fic that sends me to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyifantastic/pseuds/wuyifantastic
Summary: Sehun decides he wants to show Chanyeol and Jongin that he doesn't need them in order to feel pleasure (or at least he tries).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've sold my soul to the devil in hell to write this fic for a friend. 
> 
> Warning: polyamory, forced voyuerism, orgasm denial, fisting, use of toys, mentions of BDSM, complete filth

Jongin doesn't think much of it when Sehun climbs into bed with him. Doesn't even think much when the youngest straddles his waist and begins massaging at his back. Jongin is on his stomach, trying to wait out the pain and random spasms in his back. 

"Sehun-" Jongin chokes out as Sehun works on a particularly painful knot in his back. 

"Yes, Jongin?" Sehun's soft voice filters through the dimly lit room. "I'm just trying to help you feel better." 

"It feels-" Jongin gasps when another painful jolt shot up his spine. "It's getting better-."

"I know. I haven't done this since trainee days, huh? You always felt better afterwards." Sehun says, thumbs pressing into the base of his spine right above the waistline of his pants and slowly pressing into each vertebrae as he slides his digits over Jongin's naked back. 

Jongin groans. It feels so good. Sehun was right, it had been a while. "It's been a while since you and I got up to other things, too." Jongin buries his face in the pillow beneath his head with a groan. 

Sehun laughs, the sound was one of the best Jongin has ever heard. "Not quite as long as that. Besides, how can we right now with your back the way it is?" 

"I'll be fine." Jongin huffs while turning a bit sour. 

"Anyways, you can't want it that badly, I heard you and Chanyeol earlier in the shower." Sehun's fingers dug pleasantly into Jongin's shoulder blades. "I'm sad you didn't invite me." Jongin could hear the pout in his voice. Jongin just rolls his eyes. 

"Three is dangerous in the shower. Hell, even two is." 

"Doesn't change the fact that my boyfriends have both gotten off today and I haven't." Sehun's hands and body lift from Jongin's backside. Jongin takes it as a cue to turn onto his back. The spasms seem to have calmed down now that there isn't as much tension in his back. Even if it was rather painful to begin with. 

"If you want, I can help with that." Jongin says as Sehun climbs back on top of him. "Hell, we can call Chanyeol in here, too, so we can both take care of our little maknae." Jongin coos in his best baby voice, reaching up to pinch Sehun's cheeks. 

Sehun scowls and swats his hands away. "No." he crosses his arms over his chest. "Hm. I think I'll go at it solo tonight and make you both watch." 

The suggestion is more of a turn on than Jongin thought it would be. Or even than he'd want to admit, but his eyebrows raise and he knows Sehun can see right through him. It's probably why Sehun is threatening it in the first place. 

"I don't think you'd be able to make it through without begging for our cocks." Jongin states, his smile self-assured. 

"You wish." Sehun huffs and climbs off of him again. "I'm going to get Chanyeol." He then stomps off, leaving Jongin shirtless on the bed with his body growing warmer in anticipation. 

A few minutes later, a cranky Sehun drags a confused Chanyeol through the bedroom door. The lock clicks and Chanyeol is pushed back onto Jongin's bed. "I have another rule, too." Sehun crosses his arms over his chest again, hip cocked to the side. 

Jongin just is amused instead of sorry. Cranky and clingy Sehun always makes Jongin smile fondly. Baby. "You can't touch yourselves or each other. If you do, I'm not gonna put out for either of you for at least a month."

Jongin wants to say that Sehun definitely couldn't last a month, but he bites his tongue lest Sehun actually attempt it. 

With agreeing nods from both the men on the small twin bed, Sehun climbs onto Chanyeol's bed, which is larger, the one they all usually sleep on together. But not until after he trots to the closet and pulls a discreet black shoebox from the very tippy top. Jongin knows Sehun keeps a few toys in there. They'd used a few together. 

Sehun slowly strips and Jongin's eyes are captured by the expanse of smooth skin Sehun exposes. Especially the smattering of bruises along his hips from earlier that week. They're now faded to barely yellow. They can't leave too many bruises in obvious places due to the fluidity of their stage clothes and the tendency to fly up and reveal everything. 

With his ass facing them, Sehun climbs to the bed and situates himself with his ass up, shoulders and chest pressed to the mattress. Jongin sucks in a deep breath through his teeth at the sight. He can feel and hear Chanyeol do the same. 

Sehun keeps himself clean shaven and smooth as a baby all over his body, his ass and legs included. Jongin's mind flashes back to the time Sehun had wanted to try wearing thigh high stockings while Jongin nailed him from behind. He had such long and beautiful legs and the black thin stockings had accentuated everything gorgeous about them. Which was everything. 

Sehun bends his body in ways that would make Jongin jealous under different circumstances and dribbles lube down his crack. The boy whimpers, his other hand spreading his cheeks apart so that the other two can see the way his hole spasms from the cold liquid. 

"Fuck, Sehun-" Chanyeol groans and catches his lip between his teeth. Jongin wants to jump him. But possibly not as much as he wants to jump on Sehun and dry hump him into oblivion. 

Because actually taking off his clothes and prepping Sehun seems like too much work right now. He wants to cum. Probably ever since Sehun had first started massaging his back. 

"No talking." Through the strain in Sehun's voice, Jongin can tell he's serious. He'll indulge Sehun this time, since he is taking his brat role very seriously at the moment. If Sehun wants to be in control of everything right now, he'll let him. And Chanyeol usually just lets both of them do what they want, enjoying the ride with them. 

That's just kind of how their relationship works, anyway.

Sehun doesn't waste any more time in coating his fingers and pressing one into himself, having to rise onto his free hand to do so. Jongin can't take his eyes off the way his ass swallows his finger. 

Jongin wants to touch. He wants to rush over and just take, take, take. Take everything he can from Sehun. There's a noise like a whine, and Jongin is snapped back to the present, eyes on Sehun and how he's added another finger. Jongin watches Sehun's cock twitch and bounce between his legs. 

Another finger in and Jongin can almost not take it anymore. Sehun's making all these noises, all these little sounds. And Jongin, oh Jongin is sweating. And so hard he's aching. He looks at Chanyeol for the first time in all this ordeal and finds his boyfriend transfixed as well by the display their boyfriend is putting on. 

The focused way Chanyeol is looking at Sehun, lip almost bloody with how tightly he's biting onto it, has Jongin wishing he could touch and break that focus. He wants to bend Sehun in all sorts of ways and break him, too. Make him scream his name. Jongin suddenly wishes there were less space between them all. More hands would be convenient as well considering what he wants to do to both of his boyfriends. 

Jongin swears he hears their names fall from Sehun's lips and he is once again pulled back to the youngest of the three boyfriends. 

Sehun, however, has buried his face into the pillow he had stuffed under him, and is now pumping three fingers inside of him. Moments later, he pulls them free with a soft whimper. Jongin detects the subtle tremble in Sehun's thighs. 

He's so gorgeous. Even as he's taking a toy from the box, propped up on his elbows. The toy is thick and ribbed, but it isn't very long. Jongin knows that toy, he knows that it doesn't make Sehun cum. It keeps him on edge until he's begging. Jongin knows it can keep him squirming for hours if the one in charge so pleases. He's done it before and it was... amazing to witness. 

Now he just thinks it will be torturous. He can't touch. Can't make Sehun cum. Sehun slides the toy inside, legs spreading apart to fit. It's bigger than the three fingers he had inside himself, and Sehun's breath hitches, eyebrows furrowing. Jongin can imagine the stretch. Specifically the stretch of Chanyeol's cock in his ass. He wants Chanyeol to fuck him again. Maybe as he's fucking Sehun. 

"Fuck, Sehun..." Chanyeol is the one who actually voices what Jongin had been thinking all this time. Sehun answers with along, deep moan, apparently having forgotten that he ordered the pair to silence in the first place. He's probably turned the vibration on. Jongin's arms break out in goosebumps when Sehun uses his hips to work the toy in and out of himself while his hand holds it in place. 

Jongin uses the image and plays with the thought of Sehun on his hands and knees fucking himself on Jongin's cock in just the same way. 

Sehun's thighs begin to tremble more viciously and Jongin groans. Sehun jerks. "Jongin, Chanyeol, please-" 

That's all the two need in order to literally pounce on the youngest. Jongin and Chanyeol scramble over, Chanyeol hefting Sehun up under his arms and resting Sehun's back against his chest and Jongin sliding between his legs. 

"I knew our baby boy couldn't last that long by himself." Chanyeol purrs into Sehun's ear, tweaking his perked nipples. The toy is still buzzing inside of him and Jongin drinks in how Sehun gives a full body shudder, thighs twitching at Jongin's hips. 

"I think he deserves to be punished, trying to tell us what to do." Jongin suggests to Chanyeol, eyes devious behind the overwhelming arousal. 

"Hmm..." Chanyeol slides his hands down Sehun's chest, fingernails leaving behind light pink trails. Sehun whimpers. "Our baby was being selfish today, wasn't he? Remember how I gave it to you yesterday? Or when Jongin bent you over the bathroom counter the other day? Why can't we have alone time together, hm?"

Sehun opens his mouth to speak, but Jongin takes that moment to turn the toy higher and the words are lost in a strangled moan. "Our baby boy has been bad." Jongin dips his head and sucks just below Sehun's jaw, nipping the skin lightly before moving on. No marks. 

"If you want us both to yourself, you have to prove you can take us both." Chanyeol growls. Jongin's eyes flicker to Chanyeol. And yes, he does mean it in the way Jongin is thinking. Not their usual threesomes together, this would be something new entirely. 

"I can, I can, lemme show you!" Sehun babbles deliriously, head tilted back as Jongin sucks on his collarbones. 

Jongin fumbles for the lubricant and coats his fingers. "Hold his legs." Jongin instructs Chanyeol politely. Chanyeol does so, and the sight is so lewd, Jongin reels. Sehun is bent in half, legs spread. Chanyeol's strong hands are wrapped over the back of Sehun's knees, muscles in his arms bulging. 

Everything is just within Jongin's grasp. So he takes. He doesn't move the toy from inside Sehun when he wiggles another finger inside. Sehun squirms, toes curling. "Oh, Jongin-"

Jongin can practically feel the blood rushing through Sehun's body, watches the flush stain his cheeks and chest. Chanyeol shifts and uses one arm to hold Sehun prone and vulnerable for Jongin, which opens him up a little more. 

What Chanyeol does with his now free hand is dig through the box of toys and slip a cock ring onto Sehun. "Oh- no-" Sehun struggles, squirming at the new pressure surrounding his cock. "I don't want that-!" Sehun's words are clipped. Jongin pays no mind. Neither does Chanyeol. They know that if Sehun really disagreed, he'd use his safe word. 

Jongin works another finger in Sehun. He has to wait until Sehun relaxes before he came move. The toy buzzes away, Jongin's fingers crook. Chanyeol is hungrily watching and Sehun is desperately clawing at the sheets. Jongin is just drinking in the sight of Sehun's neck and flexible body bent for him. 

He doesn't wait enough before adding another finger, he can tell by the way Sehun hisses. He's got three fingers and a thick toy in him, however, so maybe that was just unavoidable. 

Jongin makes it to where he has four fingers stuffed in along the toy before he pulls it out. The spasm that rocks through Sehun's asshole and up his entire body is reward enough. The breathy wail is a delightful plus. 

He isn't empty for long. Jongin squirts a very generous amount of lube on his hand, coating it and his wrist. "Use your words if it's too much." Jongin gently reminds, though he's not sure Sehun is coherent enough through his pleads for more, please, more. 

So Jongin proceeds, his hand disappearing inside Sehun up to his wrist. It's nearly baffling how Sehun is so small but can fit so much inside of him. There is resistance as Jongin folds one finger, so he waits. A moment later, he folds another down. Sehun's stomach lurches with each curl of his fingers. 

"Shit." Chanyeol breathes out when Jongin slowly starts to move his arm. In a few centimeters, out a few centimeters. 

Sehun won't stop making noises. It's beautifully distracting Jongin from the task at hand. Chanyeol's neck is craned to watch Jongin fist Sehun, and Sehun is practically heaving into each push and pull. As much as the hold Chanyeol has on him will allow anyway. 

Sehun spasms violently, Jongin can feel the spasming around his fist. "Fuck-" Sehun rasps, cock an angry red. Tears are in his eyes and Jongin believes- no he knows- that Sehun has never looked more beautiful. The tears caught on his lashes spill down his cheeks as another round if quaking racks through Sehun's body, almost like his isn't able to control it. Jongin thinks that maybe he really isn't able to. 

Jongin eases his hand out, slick as all hell, a satisfied smirk on his face. Chanyeol releases Sehun and the boy flops boneless against the mattress. "Please, let me cum!" Sehun begs, not taking too long to regain his sense of urgency. 

"Baby, you said you wanted to show us how well you can take us both." Chanyeol reminds him gently, glancing at Jongin. "Don't be so selfish, Sehunnie." Chanyeol trails his fingertips down Sehun's spine and over his ribs, knowing those are the maknae's most sensitive areas. 

Sehun rolls to his back, looking positively debauched. "I wanna make you cum, too, please." Sehun pants with a heavy look in Chanyeol's direction. His lashes flutter and Jongin knows Chanyeol's resolve has broken. Chanyeol is so weak when it comes to those eyes of Sehun's. Chanyeol starts to pull off his clothes. 

Jongin, in the meantime, had stuffed Sehun full of the toy once more and is lazily grinding down on it. Sehun bawls and Jongin ignores him to remove his clothes, too, but they don't immediately go to Sehun. Jongin is determined to make Sehun suffer, to wreck him. 

Jongin presses his lips to Chanyeol. He bypasses chaste kisses in favor of filthy wet ones with tongue and teeth. The dancer then rolls his naked hips into Chanyeol's. They both groan and Jongin tears his lips away to find Sehun watching them in awe. 

"You're lucky I won't make you sit through a demonstration of how Chanyeol fucked me this morning." Jongin said, still sprawled in Chanyeol's lap. "Unless you want to watch Yeollie and I cum again before you do." Jongin knows what the answer will be. He's just surprised how vocal Sehun is about his protest. 

"No!" He wails, hips jerking. The toy must be pressed against his prostate. "I wanna help you both cum! I wanna be good for you!" Sehun pleads, half out of his mind. 

Forced voyuerism can be experimented with another day, Jongin thinks sadistically. Right now, he has a bratty baby boy to take care of. 

Jongin holds Sehun up this time, moving the toy free carefully. He lubes up his cock and helps Sehun sink down onto it. Sehun sighs in content, eyes fluttering at finally having a cock inside of him. Jongin lays back against the pillows, knees bending from between Sehun to pull his legs apart for Chanyeol. 

"Ready, baby?" Chanyeol asks, pressing a kiss to the corner of Sehun's mouth. He's definitely the more indulgent of the three boyfriends, but he always knows how hard to take Jongin when Jongin wants it. Sehun just likes extremes which Jonghin definitely provides. 

"Yeah-" Sehun's breath hitches when Jongin rolls his hips up, Chanyeol flashes him a warning glare over Sehun's shoulder. Jongin bites back a smile by biting onto Sehun's shoulder, eyelashes fluttering coyly at Chanyeol. 

Even if Chanyeol silently reprimands Jongin for it, Jongin knows that, secretly, Chanyeol loves it when Jongin can make Sehun so wound up and breathless he begs. 

There's slick noises as Chanyeol spreads lube on his cock, and bated breath when the blunt head of Chanyeol's thick cock presses as Sehun's red puckered asshole. "Relax, baby boy." Chanyeol soothes where Jongin had roughed up, his lips pressing down on Sehun's tenderly. 

They kiss, Jongin can feel Sehun loosening up around him, practically melting like butter. Jongin would never be able to coax Sehun into that, which is why Jongin had the oldest enter him second. He presses in until he's passed the ring of muscle, kissing slower and deeper to keep Sehun relaxed. Then, he does something Jongin does not expect. Chanyeol moves forward with one long thrust and effectively steals all the air from Sehun's lungs. 

Sehun takes it like a champ, or at least, Jongin thinks so. It's hard to tell when Sehun's voice is lost in breathy gasps and writhing. Jongin rubs up and down Sehun's side lightly, raising an eyebrow at Chanyeol, who is watching Sehun's face with unadulterated wonder and amazement. 

Next time, Jongin is getting the top because he wants to know what has Chanyeol looking so dazed. 

Jongin is the first to move once he hears breath whoosh back into Sehun's lungs. Sehun chokes on another whine and loses his breath again when Chanyeol starts fucking in tandem with Jongin. Jongin out as Chanyeol thrusts in. Jongin in as Chanyeol pulls out, his head catching on Sehun's rim but never pulling completely free. 

There's not enough slide, which can't be that comfortable for Sehun, so Jongin bats around for the bottle of lube and presses it into Chanyeol's hand. 

There's a brief pause, both their cocks barely inside their younger lover while Chanyeol reapplies more lube, but then they fuck into Sehun together and Jongin isn't sure if it's because the burn is taken away or the combined thickness of Jongin and Chanyeol's dicks moving inside him at once, but Sehun just screams. 

Jongin and Chanyeol share a look. This time, they move in sync, in and out at the same time and pace. 

It's so tight and the sensation of Chanyeol's dick and Sehun's hot ass has Jongin's toes curling. Sehun isn't holding back his noises of pleasure- he never does, but the walls are thick enough at the dorm so he doesn't have to worry about their neighbors. The other members, however, are a different story. 

All thoughts of anything besides Sehun's ass and Chanyeol's dick fly from his mind as Sehun's walls clench around them again, and words break through the mess of moans and hiccups of 'yes, fuck, yes.'

"Please, please, I need to cum, it hurts-" Sehun pleads, a sob in his voice. Jongin watches as Chanyeol kisses tears off his face. "It hurts!" 

Jongin decides Sehun has been good for them enough to deserve to cum, but that doesn't mean he'll let Sehun off so easy. "Does my baby boy think he deserves to cum?" Jongin says hot in his ears, with a particularly harsh thrust into Sehun. Chanyeol just follows Jongin's lead without question. 

"Yes, yes, please, I deserve it, I wanna-"

"But you haven't made Yeollie or me cum yet, baby." Jongin points out softly. 

"It hurts." Is what Sehun counters with. Jongin can tell, this time, in the way he says it. Sehun is almost to his breaking point. So, with experienced fingers, Jongin reaches around between Chanyeol and Sehun's body. It's proven hard to grasp the cockring around Sehun's dick when he's bouncing on both Chanyeol's and Jongin's but he manages to yank it off before Sehun crumbles and has to use his safeword. 

Jongin has known Sehun's limits for a while, which is why Chanyeol, who is relatively knew to their relationship, lets Jongin take the reigns when it comes to this side of their sex lives. Sehun has only ever had to use it once before. 

"Can I come, please, oh please-" Sehun bathers away once the pressure is off his dick. Jongin shoots Chanyeol a look. 

Chanyeol licks up Sehun's neck and bites down just underneath his ear, teeth clenched around skin as he growls so deep Jongin's stomach flips. "Cum for me, baby boy." 

So Sehun does, crashing beautifully like waves against the shore. He cries out Chanyeol's name first, but Jongin's as the dancer rakes deep red lines over Sehun's thighs with his nails. 

At the same time Sehun hits his orgasm, the two inside him piston their hips faster, losing every bit of synchronization they had as they race towards the end together. 

Chanyeol cums first, then followed closely by Jongin. They stop after their ogasms calm, still inside their younger lover with cum dripping down Jongin's dick and balls. It warm and kind of gross, but Jongin feels like jelly and he's not sure he wants to move. 

Perhaps Sehun can't move. He had fallen quiet after he had stopped twitching from his orgasm and Jongin prods his side. "I think he passed out." Chanyeol mutters, but at that same moment, Sehun stirs. "Oop, there he is." Chanyeol laughs, deep voice full of amusement. 

"I almost died." Sehun swears, wriggling his upper body. Chanyeol pulls out first, which sends the rest of the warm cum from Sehun's body down Jongin's dick still pressed inside Sehun. Jongin grimaces as Sehun groans. 

Sehun holds his arms out for Chanyeol, Chanyeol takes the hint and picks Sehun up. He makes it look so effortless and Jongin is kind of jealous. Not that he'd admit it. Okay, he had admitted it a couple times. "I've got you, baby boy." Chanyeol mutters, sitting up against the headboard of the bed. 

Since Chanyeol is better at sweet nothings and aftercare than Jongin is, Jongin slips from the bed and gathers the damp towel from when Sehun had taken a shower alone an hour of so prior to this whole ordeal. He cleans himself off first, then pads over to wipe between Sehun's thighs and his stomach off. Chanyeol comes last and once even the bed has a few spot cleans, Jongin tosses the towel to the ground and flops on the bed. 

Sehun crawls to lay beside Jongin, pulling Chanyeol down as well. With Sehun in the middle, the three are in the prime position for sleep. Or hardcore cuddling which Sehun is always intent on after a particularly hard round of sex. 

"You know I really don't care what you guys do together, right? I'm not jealous." Sehun says quietly after a while. "Even if Jongin was my boyfriend first." Sehun shoots a glare at Chanyeol, but he can't keep it up for much longer and grins. Eye smile and all. 

"We know." Chanyeol pinches Sehun's cheek, which makes the younger boy whine. "We also don't think you're selfish. Do we, Jongin?" 

"Well..." Jongin trails off with a dubious look on his face. That earns Jongin a light smack on the top of his head from Chanyeol. With the same hand he had affectionately pulled at Sehun's cheek. Jongin pouts. "Of course I don't think you're selfish. You're just dramatic." Jongin says. 

Sehun laughs, shifting to kiss away Jongin's pout. "Thank you both. I love you two very much." 

"We love you, Sehunnie." Jongin and Chanyeol say together as Sehun's eyes drift close. 

"My butt hurts." Is what Sehun says a couple minutes later, half asleep. Chanyeol presses a kiss softly to his temple. 

Jongin just counters with a, "want me to kiss it better?" And earns another smack from Chanyeol despite the way Chanyeol is choking down snickers to not shake Sehun awake.


End file.
